1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector with a switch which is connected to a transmission/receiving circuit in a radio terminal such as a cellular phone, a PHS (Personal Handyphone System), a radio LAN (Local Area Network) module, or an ETC (Electronic Toll Collection) module, and relates to the structure of a coaxial connector with a switch in which a connection of a switch terminal is switched from a fixed terminal to a plug pin by connection to a plug pin in a counterpart connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Although a coaxial connector with a switch of this type generally connects a built-in transmission/receiving circuit and an attached antenna in a cellular phone, a PHS, or the like, for example, the connection between the built-in transmission/receiving circuit and the attached antenna is interrupted at the time of final examination before shipment to connect the built-in transmission/receiving circuit to an examination device.
Consequently, the coaxial connector of this type may be used for small-sized electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone in many cases. In order to miniaturize the whole apparatus, it is desired that the coaxial connector is made as small and thin as possible (for example, the height of the connector is set to not more than 2.5 mm or not more than 2 mm).
Conventionally, a technique for providing a fixed terminal 94 extending in a direction 93 perpendicular to a direction of insertion 92 of a plug pin 91 and a switch terminal 95 for switching, which is elastically deformable in an S like shape, and bending the switch terminal 95 pressed by the plug pin 91 such that the S like shape thereof becomes flat to interrupt the connection between the switch terminal 95 and the fixed terminal 94 has been proposed, as shown in FIG. 12 (for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2889562 issued on May 10, 1999).
In the above-mentioned gazette, however, the S like shape switch terminal 95 is flattened and bent in the direction of insertion 92 of the plug pin 91. When the elastic range of the switch terminal 95 is considered, therefore, the height of the coaxial connector cannot be made so small. That is, the coaxial connector cannot be thinned.
Further, in a case where the plug pin 91 is too deeply pressed or a case where a foreign material such as a screw driver is inserted in place of the plug pin 91 so that the S like shape switch terminal 95 is excessively bent, the switch terminal 95 is plastically deformed, which may substantially result in a poor connection between the switch terminal 95 and the fixed terminal 94 after that.
Furthermore, a contact for a plug pin 96 in the S-shaped switch terminal 95 is opposed to a plug pin insertion hole 97 in the direction of insertion 92 of the plug pin 91. Accordingly, dust, plating residues, or the like entering from the plug pin insertion hole 97 may, in some cases, be attached to the contact for a plug pin 96. In the coaxial connector disclosed in the above-mentioned gazette, when the plug pin 91 is pressed thereinto, a contact area between the plug pin 91 and the contact for a plug pin 96 in the switch terminal 95 is not changed. When the dust is attached, as described above, therefore, the connection therebetween becomes poor. Consequently, the coaxial connector may not be satisfactorily examined.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thin coaxial connector with a switch which can be satisfactorily examined because it does not easily cause a poor connection between a switch terminal and a fixed terminal and is not easily affected by dust or the like.